Have you hit, puberty?
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Voltaire doesn't know if Kai have hit puberty or not. He wants to find out, and Kai gets creeped out by the attempts. Warning, humur, some non kid content, stalking grandpa.


This is a VERY random story. It's a bit messed, but I think it's bearable... I hope you enjoy it! It's just a sudden idea story ish thing. So plz enjoy!

Have you hit... puberty?

12 year old Kai Hiwatari getting suspicious of his grandfather, Voltaire. It's been a week straight that Voltaire was kinda _spying _on him. He didn't know why, but it was very annoying. It was one normal afternoon and Kai just came back from school. Voltaire was eyeing at him from the corner of the newspaper like a wild cat eyeing their pray. Kai felt uncomfortable but ignored it at first. But Voltaire kept on peeping from the corner of his newspaper.

"what?" Kai asked as he stared back at his grandfather.

"a-hem...nothing." replied Voltaire bring the newspaper closer to his face.

Kai knew that _nothing, _was _something _all right. Something related to him. So at dinner this night thing was pretty normal, if you count the glaring from Voltaire out. Kai's dad seemed to have noticed it too.

"dad? Are you okay?" asked Susumu looking a bit worried.

"n-no. It's nothing." answered Votaire back quickly.

But Voltaire kept on eyeing Kai nonstop and it's driving him crazy. When Kai was eating, Voltaire was looking, when Kai is riding his bike, Voltaire is looking, when Kai was going to the bathroom, Voltaire was looking. Voltaire started to stare at Kai a week after Kai had his little _incident _of puberty. Maybe that's what's going on, or is it just that they way he dresses? Any other way, Kai isn't gonna give in on wearing suits or smart clothes, or getting stared at. Voltaire was WAY better when he ignored Kai more. Now that Voltaire was stalking Kai, it gives Kai a strange feeling like he owes them money or something. Even in public, sometimes when Kai was hanging out with his friends, Voltaire would hide in the bushes with binoculars and spying on them. There was another time, when Kai and Tala were going to the pool in the weekends, Voltaire tried to sneak into the change room. And when Kai and Tala came back from the pool, they noticed that their clothes were missing and was replaced with suits and smart clothes. It was embarrassing when Kai and Tala had no choice but to wear them and was laughed by some passing people and Bryan. But all of this is going to be solved soon. It was dinner again and Voltaire was still eyeing Kai suspiciously. Kai pretended not to notice that and continued on what he was doing.

"grandson, meet me in my office as soon as you finish dinner." said Voltaire suddenly.

"hm? What for?" asked Kai.

"I have some..._questions_ to ask you. Susumu, you may come also." Finished Voltaire getting up from his seat and headed to his office.

"ooo! Kai's in trouble Kai's in trouble!" mocked Susumu jokingly.

"I don't care, I don't care!" Kai said in a sing song voice.

"really Kai, what's going on with grandpa?" asked Susumu.

"I dunno, I didn't do anything wrong."

"don't tell me you threw his coin collection away."

"I don't even know he has one!'

"now you know! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

After Kai had finished dinner he and his dad headed to Voltaire's office. Both of them had no idea what was going on so they just have to listen to Voltaire. When they got to the door, Susumu knocked on the door.

"you may enter." replied a stern voice from the other side of the room.

Susumu opened the door and let Kai and himself in.

"Is there something you wanna say?" Kai asked.

"Yes. There is."

"what is it then?"

"will you be honest and truth full?"

"I guess."

"very well then. Have you..."

"have I what?"

"have you...hit..."

"hm? I didn't hit anyone."

"no. It's not that."

"Then just tell me already!"

"Have you hit...puberty?"

Kai was surprised to hear that. He thought Voltaire already knew about it. But he was wrong.

"yes, didn't you know already?"

"no. All I realized was your voice and some other things as well..."

Said Voltaire eyeing Kai's crotch (dunno why I added that...).

"oh...um..." Kai realised what Voltaire was looking at and quickly changed the sentence. "Um...didn't dad tell you about it?"

"what?! Your father knew it already!?" thundered Voltaire glaring at Susumu. "How long did this boy hit puberty?"

I dunno, like, a few weeks maybe." shrugged Susumu.

"WHY didn't you tell me then?!"

"well, first, I FORGOT. Sorry. Second, you're probably gonna give a long speech about growing up to be a man, and thirdly, I just forgot, okay?" Susumu sighed.

"No! This is important matter!"

"grandpa, it's not like I'm the ONLY person to get puberty, ok?"

"So? It doesn't matter! It is still important!"

"How about letting Kai experience having sex himself when he gets older, than just EXPLAIN everything on the spot." said Susumu heading towards the door and opening it.

'argh... fine! Do as you will!"

"thank you." replied Kai going out of the office with his father.

"the end! That's the story of my grandpa finding out about the whole puberty thing." concluded Kai.

"He didn't know?!" laughed Tala gagging and snorted a bit, which caused Kai to laugh.

"nope. He didn't."

"What a stupid person- I mean...no offence and everything."

"non taken. I agree too sometimes."

"wanna hear my story too?"

"sure. Did you faint again?"

"No silly little Kai. I didn't. My mom did."

"your wa-?!" Kai laughed when Tala admitted more fainting in his story.

"That's her problem. She's fine after."

"so tell me about your crazy story.'

"okay, it was a week after when my mom found out about me hitting puberty..."

The end

It's was okay, right? Not too bad? do u wanna read Tala's story too? Well, I'll write it if you guys want. I luv people's reviews! So plz Review!


End file.
